Aun en la Muerte
by Meiyo Motou Infinidad
Summary: Nunca se hubiera imaginado que un amor inocente tendria tanto poder... Especialmente para el mal... Chi-Chi/Milk x Goku


**Nota de La Autora: *Con un diccionario* Estoy tratando de aprender este idioma otra vez! T_T Espero que no este tan mal en mis traducciones. No uso nada para ayudarme, solo uso mi cabeza.**

**Bueno, tengan la libertad de corregirme, porque yo necesito ser mejor en el idioma Español. **

**No estoy muy segura como todos conocen a Chi-Chi en respecto a su nombre. ¿Milk o Chi-Chi? Me gustaria saberlo de ustedes. ^_^ Para este capitulo, escogi "Chi-Chi".**

**Ah, y los dos tienen 18 años.**

**Este em mi primer oficial fic en que voy a tratar de no incluir chistes o humor, ya que quiero hacerlo serio. Yo soy conocida por mis fics sin seriedad, y mas para entretenimiento.****  
**

**Corto para comenzar, se hara mas largo mientras los eventos progresan. Lean, y dejen un cometario por favor. :D**

* * *

Aun en la Muerte

Prologo; Lagrimas

Las sirenas de la ambulancia cantaban sin cesar mientras Chi-Chi lloraba con ellas. Lloraba con angustia y preocupación. Su corazón latía con una intensidad que podría causar un ataque de corazón.

Sus lágrimas se resbalan sobre su cara como una cascada. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de aun mas lagrimas.

"No te mueras..." Ella murmuro entre sollozos. Una enfermera tomo piedad en la mujer y le ofreció su mano.

"Vamos, te puedo llevar en la misma ambulancia en la que él va."

Chi-Chi se levanto, todavía llorando, y siguió a la enfermera a una ambulancia, este comenzando a irse al hospital.

Adentro se encontraba varias personas. Pero ella solamente tenía ojos para una persona.

Esa persona estaba tendida en la camilla, sangre cubriendo su pálida cara. Su sonrisa brillante ya no estaba, remplazada por una mueca de dolor.

Chi-Chi se abalanzo sobre el, llorando mas fuerte.

"Resiste, resiste!" Ella sollozo. El le sonrió, y le dijo,

"Te amo."

Chi-Chi lo miro sorprendida. El nunca había dicho esas palabras sin que ella las había dicho primero.

"Goku..." Ella murmuro, sus lágrimas cesando muy poco.

El le dedico otra sonrisa a la joven.

"No me sigas..." El dijo con una voz dulce.

Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron en realización.

"¡No! ¡Goku! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!" Ella le grito, su cuerpo sacudiendo con enojo y tristeza.

Goku comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. "No me sigas..."

Chi-Chi puso sus manos encima de sus hombros, y lo sacudió, histérica.

"¡No te mueras!" Ella grito.

Goku la miro con tristeza, sus ojos medio cerrados.

La ambulancia seguía su curso, pero nunca llego.

Chi-Chi vio como el finalmente cerro sus ojos, con una sonrisa triste en su cara. Ella grito en agonía, sintiendo que su corazón se partía.

"¡Goku!" Ella grito, y la enfermera la agarro, abrazando a la mujer.

"Él se ha ido." La enfermera dijo, tratando de consolar a la otra.

Chi-Chi lloro en los brazos de la otra mujer, su corazón palpitando fuerte.

"Por favor, tranquilizase." La enfermera le pidió.

Chi-Chi asintió y sentó en un asiento.

Ella seguía sacudiendo. Sus manos temblando en dolor, ella se levanto un segundo después y camino hacia atrás.

La enfermera la vio confundida.

"¿Algo ocurre?" Pregunto.

Una pequeña risa se oyó.

"No… Nada." Chi-Chi dijo. De repente, antes de que la enfermera pudiera hacer algo, patio las puertas de atrás con una gran fuerza, destruyendo las, y haciendo un hoyo atrás de la ambulancia, que seguía con su curso, los que la manejaban sin idea que algo estuviera pasando.

"¡Esta loca!" La enfermera chillo. Chi-Chi le sonrió y brinco de vehículo.

La enfermera se quedo viendo en donde estaba Chi-Chi, sorprendida.

Chi-Chi aterrizo en la carretera con seguridad.

"Ah, ya se lo que vamos hacer."

Chi-Chi comenzó a caminar.

"Vamos Goku, te haré un delicioso estofado para celebrar que todavía estas aquí!" Ella exclamo, sonriendo mientras caminaba.

"¡Si!" Vino la contestación. "¡Tengo hambre!"

Chi-Chi tenía una sonrisa brillante, y lo que quedaba de sus previas lágrimas se había desvanecido.

Goku le sonrió de vuelta.

Si alguien veía de cerca, mientras ella caminaba con su esposo... Sonriendo y hablando sobre sus gustos de comida...

Solo había una sombra. Una sombra de una sola persona.


End file.
